The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to oversee and coordinate all scientific, regulatory, administrative and fiscal responsibilities of the Program Project grant. The Administrative Core will accomplish its goal through the following specific aims: 1. Ensure integration of all Projects and Cores by managing all oversight strategies, including coordinating the meetings and the External and Internal Advisory Committees and implementing the recommendations of these Committees. 2. Authority to realign resources based upon advice from the External and Internal Advisory Committees in collaboration with the Executive Committee (Program Leaders and Project/Core Leaders). 3. Administer and implement the multiple Principal Investigator Plan. 4. Organize the monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, biannual meeting of Internal Advisory Committee and fri-annual meeting of External Advisory Committee. Organize the POl yearly retreat to assess overall POl progress, based upon quantitative milestones, and plan and implement next steps making use of the reports from the Internal and External Advisory Committees. Provide fiscal accountability via coordination with Institutional and NCI staff. Document productivity of all Projects and Cores, as defined by discrete endpoints such as manuscripts, filed provisional patent applications, and invited lectures. Prepare all progress reports and responses to External and Internal Advisory Committees. Coordinate and oversee all scientific, regulatory, administrative and fiscal interactions between The John Wayne Cancer Institute, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, Mt Sinai Medical Center, The Jackson Laboratory and Penn State University. Provide oversight management to ensure that biostatistics analyses and plans are implemented for all Projects and Cores. Coordinate Data Sharing modalities between Institutions, NIH, NCL and the public. Coordinate the monthly Core presentations to the Executive Committee that will include description of the active and pending requests for support from each Project